Most modern computer software employs a graphical user interface to convey information to and receive commands from users. The graphical user interface relies on a variety of graphical user interface (GUI) elements or objects, including icons, text, drop-down menus, dialog boxes, toolbars, buttons, and the like. A user typically interacts with a graphical user interface by using a pointing device (e.g., a mouse) to position a pointer or cursor over an object and "clicking" on the object. An example of an operating system that provides a graphical user interface is the "WINDOWS 95" operating system, which is manufactured and sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.
In a system that employs a graphical user interface, toolbars are common GUI elements that provide an effective way to display numerous computer commands. Toolbars are GUI elements associated with an application window, which is a window for a particular application program in which primary viewing and/or editing interaction occurs. Toolbars provide access to a set of commands that are usually represented by buttons, menu buttons, comboboxes, and other UI controls. A user can invoke any command in the toolbar by clicking on the associated button or UI control. Toolbars typically present groups of command buttons in rows or columns, which can be oriented horizontally or vertically. Although most toolbars are visually attached to an application window, some may float above, below, or to the side of an application window. The primary advantage of toolbars is that they present a set of buttons or commands that are only one click away while the user is using the associated program.
In most programs that employ toolbars, the toolbars can be modified by adding or deleting buttons, or by changing the function associated with a button. This allows the user to customize a toolbar so that the toolbar provides convenient access to the commands that are most frequently used by the user. In addition, these programs support multiple toolbars that can be turned on and off, thereby providing the user with the option of viewing two or more toolbars simultaneously. In some prior art systems, the process of customizing or manipulating toolbars requires use of a dialog box. The dialog box displays a list of commands that are available for the toolbar. The dialog box can also display a list of available toolbars that can be displayed in the application window. The user can then customize the display area of the display screen by selecting which toolbars the user wants displayed.
Generally, these programs are designed to treat each toolbar as separate entities, and therefore, each toolbar has to be manipulated separately. Also, these systems do not allow sections within a toolbar to overlap. If the user elects to view multiple toolbars simultaneously, a large amount of display screen real-estate can easily be taken up by toolbars. The more toolbars displayed on the display screen, the less available workspace the user is provided.
In prior art systems, a predefined area is typically designated for the occupation of toolbars. These toolbars can be directly manipulated within this designated area--i.e., the user can move each toolbar to various locations within the designated area. However, when the toolbars are moved to various locations within the designated area, there is no mechanism for automatically filling in gaps between toolbars. Moreover, minimal changes occur in the amount of space the toolbars, as a whole, occupy to provide more usable workspace for the user.
Consequently, the user has to manipulate many of the displayed toolbars, one by one, to fill in gaps between toolbars. The user also has to manipulate the toolbars separately to reduce the number of rows that the toolbars occupy on the display screen. Furthermore, the user may have to turn off some toolbars to provide more workspace. As a result, the user only has direct access to the toolbars that are displayed on the display screen, while the toolbars that are turned off can only be accessed via dialog box or menu bar.
The user's task of achieving the optimum amount of workspace can become very cumbersome. Not only does the user have to decide which toolbars to display and manipulate each toolbar separately to optimize space, but the user must also consider the fact that each toolbar can vary in size and shape. The process is inefficient and can be very time-consuming.
The prior art does not provide any convenient way to alter multiple toolbars by directly interacting with the toolbars as a unit. Prior art methods require the user to either employ a separate dialog box or manipulate the toolbars one at a time to determine the amount of space that multiple toolbars occupy on the display screen.
Therefore, there is a need for a method that supports direct manipulation of toolbars on a computer display screen. In addition, there is a need for a method that allows a user to easily resize toolbars and rearrange sections within the toolbars. There is also a need for a method that is capable of operating multiple toolbars simultaneously. Finally, there is a need for a method that utilizes sliding and overlapping features as a mechanism for customizing toolbars.